Second Charter of the Centurion Brotherhood
This is the second charter of the Centurion Brotherhood, adopted on January 4, 2008. Charter of The Centurion Brotherhood 'I - Preamble' 'Article I.' The Centurion Brotherhood is a multi-colored alliance, focusing its efforts on the Pink sphere. The aim of The Centurion Brotherhood is to develop its members into powerful, affluent nations through means of alliance-friendly economic growth and trade opportunities, all while providing a safe environment in which to prosper. All members of The Centurion Brotherhood are expected to abide by the laws and ideals expressed in this constitution. 'II – Membership and Rights' 'Article I.' The Centurion Brotherhood retains control over the following Alliance Affiliations: The Centurion Brotherhood, TCB, TCB Applicant and Centurion Academy. 'Article II.' Admission to the alliance will be granted once the applicant nation has satisfied the terms set forth in the Admissions Act. 'Article III.' All members of the alliance have the right to free speech. The alliance forums are provided specifically to exercise this right. The forum may be used to speak one’s mind, express concern, suggest improvements, and other such activities. It is the solemn wish of The Centurion Brotherhood that censorship is never a concern within the alliance. 'Article IV.' All members of the alliance have the right to leave the alliance at anytime. However, it is courteous to submit a letter of resignation to the government. 'Article V.' All members of the alliance have the right to have their crimes addressed fairly. Internal Affairs is responsible for dealing with all trial and punishment. 'Article VI.' All members of the alliance are expected to treat their fellow members with respect at all times, and on all channels of communication, including the alliance forums, the Cyber Nations forums, and the alliance IRC channels. 'III – Legislative Organization' 'Article I.' The Legislative branch of the government is devised of three parts: the Congress, the Commission, and the Patriarchy. 'Article II.' The Congress is the primary legislative body of the alliance. As such, all members of the alliance are members of Congress. It is the duty of the Congress to bring forth and discuss general issues concerning the alliance. These discussions are brought to the Commission. The Congress holds a bi-monthly vote to determine whether Commissioners retain their corresponding positions. In addition, the Congress may elect to move for a Patriarch to be removed, which will be handled by a Commission Vote of No Confidence. 'Article III.' The Commission is the secondary legislative body of the alliance. It is composed of the the leaders of the Commissions within the alliance, be they executive positions, or positions under the Patriarchs. Because the number of Commissions may change at any time, the size of the Commission will hold an irregular size. It is appointed by the Patriarchy. It is the job of the Commission to pass bills and approve treaties with a simple majority of 50%+1. Passed bills are moved to the Patriarchy, which must approve them with a majority vote. If a bill was passed with a super majority of 85%+1, it may not be vetoed. Voting periods are 48 hours. Section i. A War Measures vote is conducted in 24 hours with a discussion period coinciding with the vote. 'Article IV.' The Patriarchy is the top legislative body of the alliance. It is composed of the three Patriarchs. It retains a mostly executive job, but it does do the final approval of bills and treaties. 'Article V.' Repeatedly inactive Commissioners will be removed if their absence is not reasonably justified. Inactivity is defined in this sense as inability to check the Commission for updates at least once in a two day span. 'Article VI.' Voting standards are defined below. Section i.''Bills and treaties are passed with a 50%+1 majority. ''Section ii.''Charter amendments are passed with an 90%+1 majority. ''Section iii.''Act amendments are passed with a 75%+1 majority. ''Section iv.''A Vote of No Confidence is passed with a 90%+1 majority. ''Section v.''A Commissioner review is passed with a 50%+1 majority. ''Section vi.''A War Measures Vote is passed with a 50%+1 majority. ''Section vii.''Patriarchy vetoes are passed with a 50%+1 majority. 'IV – Executive Organization' 'Article I. The Patriarchy is the ruling body of the alliance. It controls the operations of the alliance. It consists of the Patriarchus Communis (Triumvir of Internal Affairs), the Patriarchus Diplomatiae (Triumvir of Foreign Affairs), and the Patriarchus Belli (Triumvir of War). '''Article II. All Patriarchs are rulers for life. Should one of them step down from their position, the other two shall work in coalition to appoint a replacement. 'Article III.' The Patriarchy will appoint Ministers and other support staff to help run each part of the alliance. 'V – Defensive Stances' 'Article I.' In the event of an aggressive attack on an alliance member, financial reparations will be sought. If reparations may not be obtained, then military action will take place. 'Article II.' Espionage of any form against the alliance will result in immediate destruction. If that nation is aligned, the espionage will be seen as an Act of War and appropriate action will be taken by The Centurion Brotherhood. 'Article III.' Tech-raiding against the alliance will result in immediate destruction. If that nation is aligned, the tech-raiding will be seen as an Act of War and appropriate action will be taken by The Centurion Brotherhood. 'Article IV.' The use of nuclear weapons against the alliance will result in immediate destruction. If that nation is aligned, the nuking will be seen as an Act of War and appropriate action will be taken by The Centurion Brotherhood. 'Article V.' The members of the alliance are permitted to participate in military actions as described in the War Act. 'Article VI.' Punishment for internal crimes will be outline in the Sentencing Act. 'VI – External Documents' 'Article I.' The following documents, located externally from the Charter, shall provide further clarification of laws. Section i.''The Admissions Act contains information on entry to the alliance. ''Section ii.''The Elections Act contains information on Senate election procedures. ''Section iii.''The War Act describes the ways in which our alliance conducts military actions. ''Section iv.''The Sentencing Act contains information on how internal crimes are dealt with. ''Section v.''The Charter Amendments document will show a history of Charter Amendments. 'VII -- Final provisions' 'Article I. The King will choose the Patriarchs by Royal Edict as his last official act. '''Article II. As the last King of the alliance, King Xander the Only will retain the status of Rex Emeritus. Category:The Centurion Brotherhood Category:Alliance charters